1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide processing apparatus for processing a slide within a cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known conventional specimen staining apparatuses for holding a smeared specimen on a slide enclosed in a specimen cassette and automatically performing a staining process on the held specimen (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-38781). The specimen staining apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-38781 stains a specimen by injecting a staining liquid into a specimen cassette which holds the specimen, and after the staining process washes the specimen by injecting water into the specimen cassette.
In the specimen staining apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-38781, staining liquid may adhere inside the specimen cassette following repeated use of the specimen cassette. Therefore, in order to repeatedly use the specimen cassette, the user must manually wash the specimen cassette to remove the staining liquid adhered inside the specimen cassette.